


20190420

by sbehl



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbehl/pseuds/sbehl
Summary: Gordon Lightfoot. Anne Murray. Bryan Adams... Canada Walk of Fame





	20190420

Gordon Lightfoot. Anne Murray. Bryan Adams...

Walking west, towards John St., on the south side of King St. Reading the Canada Walk if Fame embedded in the sidewalk.


End file.
